Un Final ¿Diferente?
by KawaiiNanaChan
Summary: Hola amigos y amigas, este es mi primer Fanfiction en esta página, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, el fic se ambienta cuando Yonaka conoce a Mogeko Defectuoso pero bueno, espero que les guste n.n Nota: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor: DeepSea-Priosioner.


Hola amigos y amigas, este es mi primer Fanfiction en esta página, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, el fic podría llegar a tener lemon, no hay nada seguro pero es probable, otra cosa el fic se ambienta cuando Yonaka conoce a Mogeko Defectuoso pero bueno, espero que les guste n.n

Nota: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor: DeepSea-Priosioner.

* * *

><p>Mogeko Defectuoso: Entonces, te diré algo, señorita, hazte un favor y escapa de aquí –Decía algo seguro el Mogeko Defectuoso-<p>

Yonaka: ¿No crees que si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho? –Decia Yonaka-

Mogeko Defectuoso: Eso es comprensible, y dime, ¿Cómo legaste aquí? –Preguntaba curiosamente el Mogeko Defectuoso-

Yolnaka: Después de la escuela tome el tren como siempre, pero me trajo a este lugar, y ahora los Mogekos me capturaron…No sé qué hacer, si tan solo la llave que tengo sirviera de algo… -Decía Yonaka desanimada-

Mogeko Defectuoso: ¡ ! E-espera, ¿D-de donde sacaste esa llave? –Decía sorprendido el Mogeko Defectuoso-

Yonaka: Bueno, me la dio el Hada del Prosciutto en el segundo piso –Decía Yonaka-

Mogeko Defectuoso: Mhhh… Ya veo, si no te importa, ¿Me podrías prestar esa llave un minuto? –Preguntaba el Mogeko Defectuoso algo dudoso-

Yonaka: Claro –Decía Yonaka sonriendo y dándole la llave al Mogeko Defectuoso-

-_PoV Narrador_-

El pequeño Mogeko Defectuoso tomó la llave y con ella se liberó de la pesada bola con cadena que tenía en su pie y entonces dijo

Mogeko Defectuoso: Bueno, ahora ya estoy libre y no tengo nada que hacer, así que te ayudare a escapar –Decía el Mogeko Defectuoso poniéndose de pie-

Yonaka: ... Bueno, entonces debemos ir al último piso, ¿No? –Decia Yonaka-

Mogeko Defectuoso: *Asiente con la cabeza* Si, debemos ir al séptimo piso del Castillo para escapar –Decia el Mogeko Defectuoso caminando hacia la puerta con Yonaka-

Entonces el pequeño Mogeko Defectuoso y Yonaka salieron de esa habitación emprendiendo el viaje, entonces el Mogeko Defectuoso le dijo a Yonaka que la llave que tenía podía abrir casi todas las puertas de ese castillo, pues casi todas las cerraduras eran las mismas.

-_PoV Mogeko Defectuoso_-

No sé por qué decidí acompañar a la chica, pero creo que es porque ella necesita protección, después de todo, ella está sola aquí… Para ir al Tercer piso debemos ir con Espíritu de Sangre.

Mogeko Defectuoso: Señorita, hay que ir por este camino. –Decía el Mogeko Defectuoso caminando-

Yonaka: E-está bien –Decía caminando-

-_Pov Normal_-

Y mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

?: Entonces el planea devolver a la chica de preparatoria a su mundo… ¿Tendré que usar eso?... Es probable… Mogehahahaha

Y de vuelta con Yonaka y Mogeko Defectuoso…

Mogeko Defectuoso: Señorita, ya casi estamos en el Cuarto piso solo hay que atravesar por este camino –Decía el Mogeko Defectuoso mientras atravesaba el camino de sangre-

Yonaka: E-está bien –Decía Yonaka caminando-

Mogeko Defectuoso: … Para ir al Cuarto piso debemos ir a ver a un amigo, él nos ayudara –Explicaba el Mogeko Defectuoso a Yonaka-

Yonaka: …Supongo que es un Mogeko –Decía Yonaka algo seria-

Mogeko Defectuoso: Si, él es un Mogeko, igual que yo… Ya estamos aquí, solo hay que entrar por aquí y lo veremos –Decía el Mogeko Defectuoso-

Yonaka: Entonces… E-entremos –Dijo Yonaka algo temerosa-

?: Oh, veo que eres tú, entonces no estás muerto –Decía un Mogeko de color rojo sangre-

Mogeko Defectuoso: Es bueno verte, Espíritu de Sangre

Espíritu de Sangre: Si, es bueno, pero supongo que están aquí porque desean ir al Cuarto piso, ¿O me equivoco? –Decía seguro Espíritu de Sangre-

Mogeko Defectuoso: Estás en lo correcto, Espíritu de Sangre –Respondía el Mogeko Defectuoso a Espíritu de Sangre-

Espíritu de Sangre: … Y tu chica –Decía Espíritu de Sangre mirando a Yonaka-

Yonaka: ¿Mhhh?

Espíritu de Sangre: … Rezare por tu seguridad –Decía Espíritu de Sangre-

Y luego Espíritu de Sangre invocó a un Mogeko de color Rojo y dijo

Espíritu de Sangre: … Mi sirviente los llevará allá, pero… Supongo que ya saben lo que hay… en el Cuarto piso –Decía el Espíritu de Sangre-

Mogeko Defectuoso: … Si, sabemos lo que hay en el Cuarto piso… Señorita, Hora de irnos –Decía Mogeko Defectuoso mientras se acercaba al Mogeko de color rojo-

Yonaka: … E-está bien –Decía Yonaka acercándose al Mogeko de color rojo-

Entonces los dos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos estaban en el Cuarto piso

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

?: … Mogegegege me encanta romper mis juguetes… ¿Mhhh? Oh, visitas, ¿Eh?... Las visitas deben ser recibidas... Mogegegege

Con Yonaka y Mogeko Defectuoso…

Mogeko Defectuoso: … Señorita, para acceder al Quinto piso debemos ir al elevador –Dijo Mogeko Defectuoso-

Yonaka: Me parece bien –Decía Yonaka de manera seria-

Tras un rato de caminar e inspeccionar todo Yonaka notó algo en los Mogekos de ese piso

Yonaka: Em… Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso… -Dijo Yonaka algo dudosa-

Mogeko Defectuoso: ¿Qué pasa, Señorita? –Preguntaba curioso Mogeko Defectuoso-

Yonaka: … ¿Por qué los Mogekos de este piso se ven más… tristes? –Preguntaba Yonaka-

Mogeko Defectuoso: … Verás, en este piso hay una dictadura… la dictadura de la Reina Moge-Ko –Respondía Mogeko Defectuoso a Yonaka-

Yonaka: ¿Ehhh? ¿La Reina Mogeko? –Preguntaba Yonaka confusa-

Mogeko Defectuoso: No, no, no es "Mogeko" es Moge-Ko, hay una separación en la pronunciación y un guión al escribirlo –Decía Mogeko Defectuoso a Yonaka- … Aunque no sabemos si ya nos ha visto… y si aún no nos ha visto tampoco lo podemos saber... Bueno, cerca de aquí está el elevador, debemos subir al Quinto piso sin que Moge-Ko nos vea –Decía Mogeko Defectuoso avanzando-

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno, que les pareció? n.n espero que les haya gustado, espero que este fin de semana pueda subir el Cap. 2 n.n bueno, Kawaii Nana se despide, adiós n.n<p> 


End file.
